User talk:Dr. Feelgood
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Salvador page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 01:45, 6 April 2013 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Brick quotes Please ensure that all quotes are verbatim in-game dialogue, and/or from the subtitle files depending on transcribed accuracy. Uploading a large chunk as you did with Brick leaves editors with the task of verifying each one if it is noticed that some are clearly wrong. 02:22, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Spatula Khan I've already found him, he's in the Unassuming Docks of Little Importance, but I didn't actually see anything related to his background other than the paintings. InfinitysCross (talk) 01:59, June 26, 2013 (UTC) New Pages If you intend to create new pages, please use the full, unabridged templates provided on appropriate template pages. Copying cut down templates from existing articles is creating mess. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:23, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :This is a character template: :...as displayed here. I'm asking you to use it and not copy bits and pieces from other articles. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:34, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::And once again: Please use the full template. I have provided the full version just above to make it easy for you, so please refrain from placing botched versions like this one into pages: ::WarBlade (talk) 05:44, July 6, 2013 (UTC) trade/dupe so i was wondering if u still wanted tat legendary gear if so add me on psn Z115-osu1288 in return i would like a level 61 cobra please respond as soon as u get the chance, Thank you I sent you a message via PSN about my Hawkeye. Are you still interested? I'm looking for lv 54 and up legendaries/seraphs/pearlies (just check my list), but I can dupe if you don't have anything I'm looking for. Grindfest (talk) 20:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) add me on psn and i have some weapons u are looking for psn: Z115-osu1288 Hi I am after your sand hawk he hock version. :) add me on pen bretturnbull to discuss. Thanks Sorry typo the shock sand hawk lol. Bretturnbull Re:Catch-a-ride Probably on the Catch-A-Ride page. That's what I think, anyway; why don't you start a poll or a blog post? InfinitysCross (talk) 16:08, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I have a Hawk Eye that I can give you. Shoot me a message on PSN @foREVerS3V7NF0LDFoREVerS3V7NF0LD (talk) 13:57, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Wiki is a bloody business The quote has been debated by others (not me, since I have no knowledge of Downtown Abby). They reached a consensus on the talk page over it. The trivia stands as it is so I reverted your edit but kept the change from Puke boys to Duke boys (I really don't pay to much attention to quotes anyway). I followed up with a double check on the trivia and found the exact quote in the script of the show (series?) so I linked that instead. 10:25, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Wait a minute... ...You brought donuts? Where they at? InfinitysCross (talk) 20:43, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Skin links Just to let you know, every picture can be directly linked by the first name of the skin on that row (without punctuation). This is done by link id's that were set up in the code as seen in source mode (control-f "link set up" and you will find heaps). For instance, if you want to link Salvador's "Don't Tell Me What I Cyan't Do" skin, I do a find for it and see that "Dahl_Elite" is the link to that row. Therefore Salvador/Skins#Dahl_Elite will give the direct link for any skin in that row. It was a concern of WarBlades at the time to ease trivia scrolling and make trivia more reader friendly on those pages. It works well in combination with a browser back button to sift through the trivia quickly. Unfortunately, its a pain in the ass to edit the pages, but they look good... sigh 06:18, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Editor Version Which edit interface of the following three did you use to make the Sir Hammerlock edit? *Classic rich-text editor *VisualEditor *Source editor --WarBlade (talk) 02:04, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I think WarBlade is asking which editing mode you used to edit the character template, as in Source mode, Visual mode or something else I have not used. I always edit in source mode. Just a by the by, control-f makes scrolling almost unnecessary and a separate tab on the same page (without editing) makes full visual of the page as seen for any reference. That being said, the character template does up the ante for editors. It is almost necessary to edit in source mode to follow the pattern of the template. Perhaps a message can be constructed when editing a template page to edit in source mode and follow the template pattern, much like the overhead messages on talk page that remind people to sign. 07:01, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Time Out You have incurred a three-day time out for spamming unsourced trivia notes. Please see our trivia policy for more information. -- WarBlade (talk) 01:56, December 21, 2014 (UTC)